


Your status doesn't define you

by artistofwarriors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Amity Blight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Autism, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, M/M, Muteness, Omega Luz Noceda, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sign Language, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, mute amity, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistofwarriors/pseuds/artistofwarriors
Summary: “You can not make any of us bend to your will anymore. I am tired of it. You are a sick and bitter man.” Amity signed and her father lunged at her. She was being especially bold today. Maybe it was how done she was with her family’s twisted history, maybe she was sick of herself and her own pounding headache. Maybe her own mute autistic brain had a death wish, and now she enacted it.Head swirling, face bloodied, she couldn’t breathe. The headache was starting back up again, and being in that room with her father and his vile scent would make her nauseous. So, despite the yelling for her to come back and the stares she got from the servants milling about, she continued to walk. Walk past the guards, walk through the gate, and out of the castle. She kept walking all the way to the forest. And even then, she walked more.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

The world can be a cruel place. It was painful and unfair. People who are born into power stay, and those who aren’t as lucky spiral down into a never ending hole of despair and poverty. The lower class would stop at nothing to gain power, and they are dangerous people that run off of instinct alone to survive. The poor are filthy, the sickly are needy. All her life, this is what Amity had been told. She was blessed to be a Blight, and she should see it no other way.   
But right now, sitting on a hand carved log within the Noceda residence, all her previous lessons seemed to dissipate into the realm of lies. While, yes, the bench was a bit too small for her and Amity was pretty sure splinters were digging into her very expensive dress, it was strangely more comfortable than any cushioned royal armchairs that were back at the palace. The coarse fabric of the shirt wrapped around her knee was likely dirty and ripped, but Amity cared little. If her family knew where she was right now, she would be in an astronomical amount of trouble. Amity Blight, heir to the throne, sitting in a run down house with commoners. She was sure the twins would get a kick out of this.   
A sudden noise brought her attention to the front of the room. A tan skinny girl and who she presumed to be her mother were talking in hushed tones, until the former exclaimed something loudly in a language Amity didn’t understand. It wasn’t english, french or latin, all of which the young Blight was well-versed in due to her education. Quickly the older women glanced back at her guest and rubbed her temples, before finally turning and speaking to Amity with a voice much rougher than she originally expected.  
“You, you are of the high class, are you not? You are dressed far too well to live around these parts.” Amity nodded tentatively, feeling exposed. The woman was right, she was of pure blood, why was she here in this cramped shack with these strangers? She would surely be punished, or even worse, the two of them would be thrown into the dungeons. Amity shivered at the thought of the rusty shackles and forked whips, and a heavy feeling of dread that began to sink in her chest.   
“Mami, you’re making her uncomfortable- she is hurt and needs help, and you’re the only healer within miles!” The girl’s eyes narrowed and pierced into her mother’s, and it seemed like they were talking without words. Tension grew in the room the longer the silence stayed, until the older woman’s sigh cut through it like a knife. “Okay, mija, but after this she goes home. I don’t want to see the wrath of whatever family she hails from.”  
Amity looked over at the mother-daughter pair in shock. Did they both seriously not know who she was? Amity Blight, future queen of all of the Boiling Isles? The sole Alpha child of the Blights, the most ancient noble family to rule the throne? Top of her studies, best in her class, talented and pure? She was amazed they didn’t realize who was in their presence. Glancing down at her own pale hands folded delicately in her lap, she then considered the thought that they were immigrants. The Isles have had an influx of immigration lately, and based off of their darker skin and strange language they both spoke, it was a very real possibility. Still, you would think they would at least know the rulers of where they were moving to.  
Amity was torn out of her thoughts when the younger girl started to pull her off of the bench she sat on, and she looked up at her with surprise. Why was she touching her? Who does she think she is? Something like this could get her hand cut off had she been in with her parents. When she noticed the young Blight wasn’t budging, the girl let out a soft smile, and bent down, coming face to face with her. Her big brown eyes gazed into her own gold ones, full of curiosity and kindness. ‘They’re really pretty,’ Amity thought. ‘Dark like a great tree but brimming with life, with energy.’  
“Come on, let’s get you changed into something easier to work with! My mom can’t help you out with your leg if you’re in that big poofy dress.” Okay, that makes sense, Amity could see how cleaning her wound and bandaging it would be difficult with the state her clothes were in. Slowly standing up, she followed the girl who was practically bouncing - cute - into another part of the house. This one had two straw cots on it, each one on one side of the room.   
One of the areas had a bookshelf, handmade and chipped, the many books neatly organized in volume and contents. There was a cross hanging above the bed, and a small beaded necklace wrapped around the nail. That side of the room was significantly more tidy than the other, where she assumed the girl slept. Instead of a bookshelf, there seemed to be an old oak chest full of random items. From what she could see, there were lots of small shiny rocks, a single leather hat, a few nuts and bolts, a dark cape and a near-empty glass bottle, orange shimmery liquid sitting at the bottom.  
“Here - I’ve got these pants, a shirt and some shoes if you want them. You’re a little smaller than me, so they might be kinda big- sorry!” Amity glanced over at the clothes she was offering out, and cringed slightly at the prospect of wearing such dirty garments. When the dark haired girl noticed her hesitation, she laughed. The sound was so musical, like a harp being played by a master bard. She had never heard such a beautiful sound.  
“Don’t worry, they may not be studded with rhinestones or anything grand like that, but I can promise you they’re clean. I haven’t worn them since I washed them a few days ago.” This made Amity feel a little better so she accepted the bundle of clothes and the pair of shoes. This will have to do. Realizing she probably needed to change, the girl turned around quickly, giving her as much privacy as the cramped room allowed.  
“You had quite a nasty fall, I’m still surprised we managed to get all the way home. I just hope mom can patch you up. Oh- I’m Luz by the way! What’s your name? We didn’t really get a chance to introduce ourselves,” The girl chuckled again, and immediately Amity was filled with dread. Here was the part she had been worried about, the introductions. As fast as she could, she ripped off her gown - never liked it anyways, far too flashy - and put on the clothes that the commoner, no, that Luz, had given her. Luz, what a pretty name. Luz reminded her of sunflowers in the royal garden, tall and bright and full of life.   
Now fully changed, Amity slowly tapped Luz’s shoulder, waiting for her to turn around. When she did, her eyes widened, and a big grin appeared on her face. “You look good! I think those suit you much more than that silly dress. Now what’s your name?” Amity felt her cheeks heat a bit at the complement but shook off the thought. Pointing mutely to her through, she opened her mouth as if to speak, but like always, no sounds came out. Not seeming to get it, Luz raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Your name is neck mouth?” Amity snorted and shook her head, that’s a first. Again, she pointed to her throat and tried to speak. After a few more attempts, Luz was still very flabbergasted, until her mother stood in the doorway and spoke.  
“I think she’s mute, mija. She can’t speak.” Luz immediately opened and closed her mouth a couple times, looking like a stunned fish. “OH MY GOD - I’m so sorry! Shit, I’m literally the stupidest person in the world.” Amity tried hard not to smile, this was not the normal reaction people had when finding out she couldn’t talk. Often, stares of disgust or disdain, sometimes pity, but never this. It was pretty funny if she had to be honest, she likes Luz’s antics.   
Luz’s mother spoke again, a smile causing her wrinkles to deepen. “I’m sorry for my daughter, she isn’t the smartest tool in the shed. Do you know sign language?” At the question, Amity’s eyebrows raised. Most commoners wouldn’t even know what sign language is, as the majority of them aren’t literate in the first place. The Blight nodded and slowly signed out, “Do you know it?” The woman laughed and signed herself. “My old friend is deaf, I learned for her.” Amity let out a sigh of relief and grinned. She could talk to someone, actually talk to them. Luz let out a little, “Oh!” and asked, “Mami, do you mean Eda? Is that what it’s called?”   
Her mom nodded, saying, “It’s called BISL, which stands for Boiling Isles Sign Language. What, did you think we both made it up?” Luz shut her mouth and decided the floor was very interesting to look at. “Maybe…” Then, she turned towards Amity and said shyly, “I know a bit, too, but my mom is much better at it than I am. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Amity blinked twice, and her brain seemed to be going a million miles an hour.  
She was standing, in ragged clothes a size too large for her, with her knee bloodied and bruised, in a house the size of her closet with not one but two commoners who knew BISL. This was likely the strangest day she ever had, and to think it all because of a spoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Hours Ago 

Amity was at her breaking point. This day seemed to be getting worse and worse, and this “family dinner” her mother proposed only succeeded in agitating her more. First of all, she had a raging headache. It started when she woke up, an hour late to her lessons and feeling incredibly heavy. The maid that woke her roughly shook her shoulder, making the young Blight’s head wobble.   
“Miss Amity, you simply must get up! Your father will have your head if he hears about this!” The woman scolded, and Amity could already tell this day was going to be terrible. As if God himself was playing some cruel practical joke on her, the servant drew open the blinds, letting in the morning rays. To Amity, it seemed like they were solar death beams out to get her, as the sunlight only made her head throb worse.   
“Up, up, up, young miss! Your lessons have already begun and you missed breakfast.” The more this woman talked, the more Amity wanted to throw a book at her. So, she did.  
Perhaps it was the way the maid whirled around her room, trying to tidy it with reckless abandon (despite it being spotless and very well organized, as Amity preferred to clean her own room and explicitly asked for no one to touch her things), maybe it how how the silk gown Amity wore to bed made her skin crawl because the texture felt all wrong, or maybe just because the servant never seemed to shut up. But the second her fingers reached out to grab her diary, Amity didn’t try to stop herself from hurling the heavy book at the maid who was now trying to move her books.   
Fortunately (or unfortunately in Amity’s opinion), her aim at seven in the morning wasn’t as good as she hoped, and the book flew right over her head and slammed into the wall with a thud. The noise made Amity curl up tighter and clamp her hands over her ears. Everything was so loud to her. Angrily she signed, “Get out.” to the woman who now stood agasted. Quickly she heeded Amity’s request and scrambled out of the room. The more logical part of her mind told her she would be punished for that later, but the larger autistic part told her to go back to bed and say damn it all to hell.  
She decided to listen to the former, first getting out of her nightgown to wear only her shorts and tank top. God, that felt so much better. The gown was scratchy and stuck to her skin when she moved, so it felt so freeing to be out of such constraints. Slowly pulling the heavy comforter over her head to block out to sunlight, Amity calmed when she felt her headache start to subside. She closed her eyes and hoped she could drift back to sleep.  
Just as she was about to get her wish, the door to her room creaked open, causing her ears to twitch in annoyance. Why can’t people leave her alone for once in her goddamn life? She heard quiet shuffling and the door closed again, much more softly this time.  
“Hey mittens, heard you had a little incident. We came to check it out, see what’s up.” Emira’s voice rang throughout the room, but Amity was pleased to realize it didn’t make her throbbing skull worse. Edric’s scent, gentle and earthy like pine trees, swirled around the room as she inhaled loudly. She supposed she would talk to her siblings, but someone needed to do something about that light first.   
Amity mutely pointed to the window, and she could hear one of the twins shuffle to close it. After a few moments, she peeked her minty hair and tired eyes out from the blanket. Emira and Edric were standing by her bed, the latter smiling softly holding a big ripe peach. Amity’s eyes widened, and she sat up, a decision she almost instantly regretted. A gentle but firm hand pushed her back down into her bed when she started to droop from dizziness.   
“Alright, Am, stay down. You’ll get the peach, you just gotta talk to us.” Emira chuckled, tucking Amity back into the bed and sitting down next to her, Edric doing the same. “Wanna tell us what’s going on with you today?” Amity scowled, knowing they wouldn’t give her the peach until she had been thoroughly interrogated. Just her luck.  
“Bad day, too loud.” She signed with incredible speed as she lunged forward to grab her prize. Edric, always quick to react, held the juicy fruit right out of reach, a smirk forming on his face. “Gotta give us more than that, we can’t come up with a good excuse unless you give us details, mittens.”   
Sighing loudly, she turned towards Emira who was playing with her braid, seemingly fixated on the deep forest green of it. “She touched me, she touched my books. No one touches my books. And, head hurts. Very sensitive today.” The twins looked at each other, nodding and seemingly coming to an agreement with whatever conversation they were having in their head. Edric hopped up and stretched, then he tossed Amity the peach which she gratefully bit into.   
“Okay, we can cook something up with that. Want anything else from the kitchen? I can get Jerbo to swipe something, since you missed breakfast and that peach won’t hold you over till lunch.” Edric said, smiling at his little sister stuffing her face with the peach. Amity thought for a moment and paused, signing out a small breakfast order. Edric was right, she had a surprisingly big appetite for someone so small, due to her alpha status. After the twins gave a thumbs up, they left Amity alone to the sound of sweet silence.   
Silence that wasn’t so sweet anymore as it dragged on. A few minutes of it, Amity dragged herself out of bed to do something, anything to make her brain happy. Sitting idly was driving her up the wall, and she knew she had to do something to ease the itch in the back of her mind. Eventually she found herself in the corner reading, as she typically does. Today she had picked a classic fairy tale romance, one of the few noneducational books her parents allowed her to keep.   
This one was about a girl locked up in a castle with an evil serpent that guarded her. She had no friends and felt so alone, as she lived all her life in solitude within the bounds of the palace. The occasionally cocky alpha knight or warrior would try to rescue her, but the serpent would kill or drive them away. For that, the girl was thankful. She didn’t want to live her life as the wife to some terrible supposed “hero” just because he saved her. A life alone with a monster outside was better than one being forced to love a monster.  
One day, while the serpent slept, she saw someone on the horizon. She assumed they would announce their name and where they hailed from, waking the serpent who would eat them. It was the same routine each day. This person, however, crept sneakily around the slumbering beast, tip-toeing their way on top of it. They then cut the serpent in two, killing it and freeing her from her prison. She came down to meet her rescuer, and was surprised to find it was not only a woman but an omega! She was a warrior who made a habit of being chivalrous where chivalry was often found dead.   
The story ends with the two of them living together and having a litter of pups, and Amity liked to think it was a happy ending. She often wondered if one day she would meet her own knight in shining armor to save her from her castle, but in reality she knew she would likely be forced to wed and mate with some rich haughty omega and live vicariously through them. No one wants a mute queen, after all, but she was the only alpha child out of her siblings so that right was hers alone.  
Amity read for most of the day, engrossing herself with tales of fantasy and adventure. Close to when she would usually receive dinner in her room, there was a quiet knock on her door before it was pushed open, a young boy alerting her that her presence was required for dinner tonight with her parents and siblings. He left in a hurry, and Amity rolled her eyes. No doubt the story of her episode earlier that day having already gone around the palace.   
The fact she was to go to dinner was interesting, though. Her parents didn’t often host family dinners, as they weren’t really the family bonding type. Amity racked her brain for what the reason of the meeting could be. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good, and she most definitely was not looking forward to it.   
Amity decided on wearing a white and cream colored dress that flared out at the bottom. It was far too flashy for her liking but her parents would like the “prim and regal” look of it, whatever that was supposed to mean. Eventually, the same boy came back to tell her to join her family for dinner, and she knew it was time to put up a mask.  
Luckily, her head seemed to feel better so Amity could only hope it would stay that way. Of course, it got worse. The moment she stepped into the dining room, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her father was already there, sitting at the head of the table with an emotionless expression. He smelled like rust and broken promises. Amity could already tell he was in a bad mood, as his scent was heavy in the room. Her mother was seated next to him, visibly nervous. She smelled a bit like lemongrass and worry, but the scent of angry alpha bleed into hers. Amity took her usual seat and looked down at the table. She did not want to meet her father’s eyes, and she kept especially quiet while waiting for the twins to arrive.  
Eventually they both came and sat down, bicker about the difference between socks and stockings. This gave the youngest Blight a small smile, at least they didn’t seem to be affected by father’s anger. Emira was a beta, so she wasn't easily swayed by someone’s scent. Edirc was an omega, but he never seemed to have much of an issue controlling his own smell or reacting to others. Amity supposed they were lucky in that regard, she was an alpha and always had a very potent scent.  
Father cleared his throat and almost instantly the twins silenced. He clapped twice, and several platters carried out by servants were placed on the table in front of them. Edric filled his plate high with various foods, and Emira seemed content with a pork chop and some asparagus. Amity only took a bowl of salad, finding her appetite put off by her father’s scent swirling around the room. It was hard to eat with it so prominent, and her headache had now returned tenfold. She glanced to see what her parents had eaten and immediately froze.   
A sickening grin appeared on her father’s face, and he cooked his head. “Amity, is the food not to your liking? You stopped eating.” Her face grimaced and she returned to eating her salad, albeit very slowly now. Fucking bastard.   
In front of him was a big bowl of soup. He held in his right hand a spoon, which he knew all too well how it would affect Amity. It must be his way of punishing her for her earlier outburst.  
The air got very tense as he began to eat his soup, purposefully scraping it against the side of the ceramic bowl. Edric looked up and Emira shot a glance at Amity, who was now completely frozen. Her hand shook slightly, and ears twitched at the grating sound of another scrape. Fuck.  
It was her biggest tick. The horrible sound made her sick to her stomach, and she could feel herself spiraling into a hole. Her brain didn’t let her sit like a normal person and eat dinner, no, for some reason it decided to react to the sound of a spoon or fork scratching against something like it was a war crime.  
Her father knew this, and he capitalized on her ticks often to punish her. He knew she couldn't sit in dresses for too long because of her sensory issues, so if she misbehaved he would have her attend a party with him for hours standing in the most extravagant dress he could find. He knew she couldn’t sit still, and would slap her hands or legs if they shook or if she twitched them. And most of all, he knew she was very sensitive to noises and scents, likely why he was pumping out angry alpha pheromones and eating soup by scraping his spoon against the bowl like he was carving his name into the side of it. The room quieted, and again the sick man smiled, teeth perfectly straight and stark white.   
“Amity. Edirc. Emira. I have good news. I have decided to forgive Amity’s… Episode from earlier today and both of your lying.” The twins stiffened and Amity again grimaced. She hated when he called them “episodes,” and whatever the twins said to them about her must not have been convincing enough.  
“Your mother and I think it is time for you all to get mates.” It was so quiet you could hear a mouse tiptoeing. They all knew this conversation was coming, and they all dreaded it for different reasons. Emira had a girlfriend, Viney, the caretaking of some of the magical beasts at the stables. They had been going out for two years, and she planned on proposing and running away when she was a little older. Edirc had a crush on Jerbo, a chef’s helper at the palace. Jerbo would teach Edric how to make baked goods and Edric would take Jerbo out on dates in the city, showing him places only he knew about.   
Amity simply valued her freedom. The second she married, her parents would expect her to mate and have pups to continue the line and have heirs. She would be obligated to have intercourse with someone who likely didn’t want to, and she wasn’t keen on rutting into an unwilling partner. Said partner would likely be spoiled and rich, and wouldn’t know BISL. Hardly anyone did. Her own siblings learned just for her.  
Her father continued, as if three people didn’t just nearly stop breathing. “Edric, The Western Isles have made a hefty offer for you. You will meet with Skara, the heir to their throne and an alpha.” Edirc swallowed thickly and nodded. He had no say in the matter, as an omega he was basically to be sold off to the highest bidder.   
“Emira, your… relationship with that filthy stable girl must end. If you think I wouldn’t notice, you are even more of a fool than your brother. I have eyes and ears everywhere.” Emira’s usually bright eyes now dulled, and she was visibly struggling to not cry. “Yes, father.”  
He grinned at the obedience of his children and turned towards Amity, stroking his well groomed beard. “As for you, little one, you have a choice of a few suitors. You are lucky to be higher than your siblings. So far, we have received the best offers from Boscha in Bonesbourough and Mattholemew from the Cold Sea. You will meet with them in a few days time to choose, so choose wisely.”   
Amity sat still. So still, you could probably place a teacup on her head and it would stay, unmoving. Her mind was moving so quickly she could barely keep up with her own thoughts. She couldn’t let this happen so soon, she was only 17, she should have more time. Before really thinking of the consequences, she stood up and met her father’s gaze, his beady brown eyes peering into her gold empowered ones.   
“I have time to choose. I don’t need a mate until I’m 20. You can not make any of us choose until them, or sell any of us off. We are not cattle to breed with.” The twins and her mother looked at her in disbelief. No one spoke back to the king, no one. The older man seemed rather amused, as a smirk played out on his lips.   
“You have no true choice, young one. Tradition is not a rule, it is simply suggested. Frankly, your mother and I find it silly. We met and mated at 16, 20 is far too long of a wait.” Amity cringed at what he said, knowing how much bullshit was spewing out of his mouth. He met and raped her mother when they were 16, there was nothing mutual or loving about it. She would not do the same thing.  
“Forcing yourself onto someone is not mating. That is rape. I will not do the same thing. I will meet and fall in love with my mate, and your twisted logic can not convince me otherwise.” The air was thick with pheromones. Edric and her mother, the omegas of the family, seemed really shaken up and even Emira was starting to notice the scents. Two powerful opposing alphas certainly had its effects.   
The older man stiffened at the accusations his daughter was saying, and clenched his fists. Veins made either appearance on his neck and he began to get red in the face. Now, he was mad, and now, Amity would pay.  
“You will not spread such lies in my palace. Count your lucky stars I haven’t taken you to the dungeons and had my way with you, as the only alpha you’re more valuable than your siblings.” The twins cringed at the statement, their father was known for her tempers and often took it out on the twins and occasionally Amity or their mother. They all had scars to prove it.  
“You can not make any of us bend to your will anymore. I am tired of it. You are a sick and bitter man.” Amity signed and her father lunged at her. She was being especially bold today. Maybe it was how done she was with her family’s twisted history, maybe she was sick of herself and her own pounding headache. Maybe her own mute autistic brain had a death wish, and now she enacted it.  
Whatever the reason, when the king, her blood and kin, stood up and raised his hand to hit her, she looked him straight in the eyes, unafraid. He could yell at her and beat her all he wants, but he can never force her to mate with another. She wasn’t a monster like him. A quick double slap later, Amity had a split lip and burning cheeks. She spit on the ground and pushed past him.   
Head swirling, face bloodied, she couldn’t breathe. The headache was starting back up again, and being in that room with her father and his vile scent would make her nauseous. So, despite the yelling for her to come back and the stares she got from the servants milling about, she continued to walk. Walk past the guards, walk through the gate, and out of the castle. She kept walking all the way to the forest. And even then, she walked more.


	3. Chapter 3

Several Hours Ago

Luz Noceda wasn’t one to complain, she really wasn’t. She liked to think of herself as easy going and good to work with, rarely verbally voicing her problems or concerns. However, even people like Luz had a breaking point eventually. Hers happened to be right now.  
“Mija, I need more fenugreek for King’s ointment, but I’m busy here. Can you take a basket and go gather a few? I promised Eda I would visit in the morning to bring them the medicine.” Her mother’s slightly accented voice rang out through the house and into their shared room, bringing Luz out of her mind. She was currently organizing her rocks she had found while out today by size and color, something she did to soothe her nerves. Leaving right now while in the middle of it would nag at the back of her mind for the entirety she was out, and Luz knew this.  
“Ah, sólo unos minutos, mami. I’m in the middle of something!” She yelled back, turning her attention again to her rocks. Something seemed off, she almost had the entire rainbow but a few shades of blue and green seemed to elude her. All she needed was a pale blue and a dark earthy green, then her collection could be complete.   
“No, Luz. Ahora, por favor. Any later and I won’t have time to make the ointment.” Luz sighed. While she generally did everything her mother asked her without question, today her anxiety was particularly bad. When she was out in the market earlier, every little noise seemed to irritate her further. The clicking of coins, the peddling of merchants, even gleeful laughs from children playing in the center fountain. It all made her nerves skyrocket.  
She knew her mom was genuinely really busy and likely under a lot of stress, logically Luz recognized all of these things. She knew she loved her mom and that her mom loved her, she would never willingly put her in harm's way. But the larger, more anxiety ridden part of her brain was telling her to keep sorting her rocks and ignore the request.  
Luz wouldn’t let her mother down, though, so she got up to grab her cloak and a reed woven basket from her bedside. After pocketing the small pocket knife Gus had given her for her birthday a few weeks back, she planted a small peck on the check of her mom and stepped onto the damp cobblestone road. Wait, damp? Looking down, Luz saw her bare naked feet standing right in a muddy puddle. Jodienda fantástica. She headed back inside and grabbed her worn ratty boots, wincing slightly having to pull them on. They were at least two sizes too small, but she wasn’t going to complain. They were shoes nonetheless, and as long as they protected her feet in winter and from nasty rocks and sticks, she was perfectly content.  
Finally ready to go, Luz once again headed out of her house and began in the direction of the forest. A few loitering neighbors said hello, and to be polite, Luz nodded or waved back, albeit without much ferverance. She was generally well liked in her village, and wasn’t going to let her bad mood ruin her image. Besides, who wants to buy medicine from a woman who’s daughter is a nuisance? Certainly not her.   
Eventually, Luz made it to the edge of the forest. She was glad to be here, as now she wouldn’t have to worry about keeping up appearances as the kind healer’s omega daughter. Now she could really let loose, relaxing her posture with a smile. Having to be archetypally the polite village girl could be exhausting for Luz’s more wild side, but for her mother, she could manage just fine. Even if she kind of hated it. Like, a lot.  
To find the fenugreek, Luz would have to venture deep under the trees and off the path. She didn’t mind all that much. The air here was cleaner than the polluted city air, and she felt calmer just breathing in. The teak brown forest was a botanic wonderland, it’s trees standing regal and unmoving like citadels of wood. Scuttling rabbits searched for food under bristles of wispy moss, fleeing at the sound of potential danger. Wild garlic cloves and mushrooms dotted the floor beneath the canopy of the leaves above, provide ample snacks for any wildlife or passing traveler.   
The peace of the forest was calming to the soul, and Luz smiled softly, taking in a deep breath. Her favorite part of the forest, by far, were no offensive alpha scents that attack her nostrils. Only earthy land was here, mulchy and organic. The wind carried a fragrance, like breathing in the smell of peaches, aging wood and wildflowers. Wait, peaches? Peaches didn’t grow here during autumn, especially not in enough abundance to smell this strongly.   
Luz’s head turned to her left, not seeing anything out of ordinary but instead smelling something amazing. It made her head swirl, the aroma was intoxicating but not overpowering. Undoubtedly, it was the smell of peaches. Sweet and fresh, but not in an overwhelming perfumed sense. No, something was here in these woods and Luz had to find it. Her senses were heightened, she was so drawn to this.  
Abandoning her task of the fenugreek gathering, Luz peered around more. The ancient trees sagged with age and seemed to be set on hindering her search, their clacking boughs and jagged branches reached out to grab her like a child’s grubby hands. Luz paid no mind to this and ducked beneath a particularly low hanging limb, noting how the peachy scent was getting closer. Huge roots spread-eagled on the mossy ground, twisting and turning almost as if they were veins that dug into the earth soil. Luz was careful to avoid any particularly clumpy areas of these roots, as she knew about the wild critters that liked to make their homes beneath the aged wood.  
After a few minutes of following her nose and one spider web walk-in later, Luz arrived at a quaint glade where the trees gave way to the setting sun that leaked copper and amber into the usually cerulean sky. The golden sun cast a honeyed sheen over the clearing, and in the middle of it all sat a girl. Immediately Luz stopped dead in her tracks, blood rushing in her ears loudly. The gentle scent of peaches and sleepless nights swirled around the air, inviting the young girl to breathe it in instead of forcing itself on her. Undoubtedly, this was an alpha.  
Luz stood facing the mysterious girl, observing her in silence for a few moments. She couldn’t see much of her as she faced away from the little Noceda, but immediately she noticed a few key things. This alpha had short green hair, was wearing the most expensive dress Luz had ever seen, and looked to be hurt. The metallic scent of blood and worry seeped into the girl’s pheromones, and Luz forgot all about what she was supposed to be doing, instead rushing into the glade.  
“Hey, are you okay? I can smell blood!” Luz yelled out, jogging over to the startled girl. Her eyes widened and body stiffened, immediately putting her guard up. The closer Luz got, the more she seemed to appear anxious.  
“Oh, don’t worry - I’m not going to hurt you, I was just out gathering herbs and I could smell something good and wow you really smell like peaches,” Luz started to ramble. “Not that it's bad or anything; mierda, you’re like, instantly ten times better than half the alphas I’ve met. They stink and are always too angry, but you seem really sweet! I’ve never met a female alpha before, I heard they are kinda rare! You are an alpha, right?”   
The green-haired Blight slowly nodded her head, still nervous about this stranger but seemingly calmer than before. While female alphas aren’t super common, they certainly are not unheard of, and Luz was excited to see one in real life. She has read all about great alpha women warriors and heard stories of her mother’s homeland. They were all so strong and alluring, attracting all sorts of fun adventures.  
Luz was brought out of her thoughts when her companion in front of her winced and curled up to be a little smaller. Her hands were covering her left leg, wrapped around the knee. Luz could see red starting to drip between the pale fingers, and she plopped down next to her in order to get a better look.  
“Do you mind if I take a look? I might be able to help!” Luz asked with a smile, and after a small curt nod from the injured girl, peered at the offending wound. She must have had a pretty bad fall, as the cut would need a few stitches and definitely had to be cleaned as soon as possible. Dirt and small rocks stuck to the edge and perimeter of her knee, and Luz saw how much it must hurt to walk on that.  
“Okay, I know someone that might be able to help, but we have to walk a little bit. This looks like it stings really bad, do you think you’ll be able to go a few miles?” The girl looked at her leg and back to Luz, biting her lip in concentration. She looks cute like that, the tanner girl thought with a ghost of a smile on her face. Then, she got an idea.  
“Alright, I got it, I can carry you. It's not that far away, and I don’t want your leg getting any worse than it already is.” At this notion, the tips of the pale girl’s ears all the way down to her neck flushed in rosy pink. She rapidly shook her head, gesturing to her leg as if to say, ‘I’m fine,’ but Luz wasn’t about to let this poor kid suffer the trek back to her house.  
“And, scoop!” She said, wrapping her arms around the other and carrying her bridal style. This seemed to make her embarrassed and angry, as the pink of her cheeks were now a fiery red, resembling a very cute pouting tomato. As she began to walk back through the forest, eventually her companion calmed a bit and placed her head in the crook of Luz’s neck, clenching her fists in pain.   
“I know it hurts, I’m sorry. Let’s get you home as soon as possible.” At this, the girl looked up at her mobile transportation and offered her a weak smile as if to say, ‘thank you.’ Luz was transfixed in her gaze, unable to tear her eyes away from her gold tired ones. Her eyes, they’re so sleepy. She must be exhausted, Luz thought. She didn’t know why, but her heart panged and she desperately wanted to protect this stranger. Something deep inside her, like a primal instinct, called out to her in a voice Luz didn’t dare disobey. Help, protect, save. It said, and Luz was determined to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Amity was ecstatic. She was free from her father’s tyrannical rule for the night, she had met two people who spoke BISL, and her knee no longer throbbed in immense pain. What a strange day she was having, she thought as her leg was slowly being wrapped in a coarse white bandage. It stung a bit to have it so tightly enclosed on her wound but if this is what it took to keep her scrape from worsening, so be it. She wasn’t keen on amputation, and there was no way her father would let a child with two disabilities take over the throne, sole alpha heir or not.   
“Alright, Amity. Keep this clean and rewrap it twice a day. Make sure to shift pressure onto your other leg when walking, if you have to walk. It looks like it might take a month or two, but it will heal. Just take care of it.” Ms. Noceda’s slightly accented voice brought Amity out of her thoughts and back to reality. She looked into the older woman’s eyes and saw exhaustion. Amity was being a burden, this kind woman fixed her leg and now it was time for her to leave. She had to go home, to face her father, to help her family from his undoubtable wrath. She had no idea what he would be doing to them, and her stomach churned at the thought of returning to the castle to see the twins with black eyes and her mother’s arm in a cast.   
She stood up slowly, putting her weight on her good leg as she rose to meet Ms. Noceda’s arm that she had stuck out for stability. Amity signed a quick, ‘thank you’ and began towards the door. She felt she had overstayed her welcome, but she made a mental note to write down the village name and the house number to send something over later. Amity had no qualms with financially helping the Noceda family out a bit, as it was the least thing she could do. They had been nothing but kind to her since her sudden appearance.  
“Hey - where’re you going? You won’t be able to go anywhere in the state you’re in. Plus, I’m guessing you weren’t in those woods because you went for an afternoon stroll and got lost.” Luz stood in front of her with her hands on her hips, blocking her path to the door. Biting her lip, Amity could see how it would be dangerous to go alone at night in the state she was in. She very much doubted everyone in this quaint town knew BISL, and likely got very lucky meeting two commoners who could  
“I have to go home soon. My family will worry. Is there an inn nearby? I will stay there.” Amity signed after a moment. Luz and her mother shared a knowing look, and Ms. Noceda let out a small sigh, making her seem ten years older.   
“Si, there is an inn here, but the owner is a bit… strange. She certainly has interesting taste, that's for sure.” She pondered something for a second before continuing. “Actually, I need to give her a potion for her, ehm, maldición. Luz could you, bring her the pack and tell her payment is this girl’s stay,” Her daughter turned her head towards her mother and seemed to understand. “Sure, mami. Can I go too? I miss Eda and I don’t think Amity wants to be alone, right?” Amity looked over into the taller girl’s pleading eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist. It was like denying the cutest puppy in the Boiling Isles a bone.   
“I do not know who this ‘Eda’ is. You do not paint her in a good light.” She signed quickly, not meeting anyone’s eyes. While she was sure she would be fine to stay at some inn for a night or two, something told her to stay with Luz. It made her feel safer than she has felt in a long time.  
Luz and her mother had a silent conversation before the older Noceda came to a realization with a knowing smirk. “¿Crees que es linda, mija? Ella tiene hermosos ojos.” Luz’s cheeks turned a dark pink and she stuck out her tongue, making a face. Ms. Noceda laughed, and turned to the young Blight watching this unfold with a confused but amused look. “Keep her out of trouble, por favor. Eda knows BISL because she could not hear as a child. Now, well, she… You’ll see. But you can talk to her if you need anything, she can help.”   
Amity nodded and was very quickly pulled by her arm into the bedroom, Luz dragging her in tow. She winced and Luz stopped, scooping her up for the second time today - much to Amity’s chagrin (or happiness? She wasn’t sure yet. Might need more trial runs to see)- and was gently placed on Luz’s bed in her side of the room. Luz then grabbed a soft leather jacket and put it around Amity’s shoulders, earning a confused look from the pale Blight. Luz laughed as she ducked under her bed, reappearing with a cloth knapsack worn from years of use.  
“Round these parts, it gets real cool at night. Wouldn’t want princess over here getting a cold, now would we? Besides, it's probably pretty big on you, it might be able to help hide you from any, uh, prying eyes.” Amity nodded and slipped her arms inside the warm coat, immediately feeling her heart start beat a little faster. It smelled like Luz. A lot. This was Luz’s jacket after all, it made sense it would smell like her. That wasn’t the issue, though. The growing tent in her pants was. What the fuck? Amity was undeniably an alpha, the way she held herself and her own demanding scent told anyone who saw her that for a fact. This most definitely wasn't the first time her body has reacted to something, but it's never been this fast or this strong of a feeling.  
As a royal alpha, whenever she went into rut she was sent to the omega consort’s quarters to “work through her distractions” as her father so delicately put it. She had never actually mated with any of them, although she knew she could with no repercussions. No, they never really aroused her. Her body had reactions to being touched, that much was normal. However, the young Blight was never particularly keen on rutting out her frustrations and tensions with some poor omega. She was not like her father, and Amity had immense self control, so strong she might be seen as a beta.   
So, while in her rut, she instead went to the consorts and brought them little gifts or played games with them. She knew Liliana loved the color pink, so Amity had found a pair of rosy colored smoky quartz earrings and given them to her. Octavia was particularly fond of sweets, so the young Blight made sure to have the chefs send her a few small cakes and pastries. Pyrus loved things that made her think, so Amity had a friend of hers make a beautiful marble chess board and delicately carved pieces. The poor girls needed it if they were to remain sane. Amity shuddered to think of the hell she had no doubt her father and the other alpha nobles in the castles had put them through.  
So, how was Amity Blight, the future ruler of the Boiling Isles, an alpha with so much control over her impulses she could sit with omegas in heat and literally play board games with them, having such a difficult time breathing in this room with Luz Noceda. Her piney yet grassy scent swirled around the room, gentle and alluring. It reminded her of summer days playing hide and seek with her siblings, climbing the tallest tree she could find to stay out of their sight. It reminded her of when her mother would read fairy tales to her in her bed, softly playing her then mousey brown hair until she fell fast asleep. It reminded her of the days she would sneak down to the kitchens (whenever she smelled something particularly delicious), watching in awe as the chefs expertly rolled raw dough or knew just what spice to flavor their dishes.  
The cheerful girl wasn’t intentionally doing anything to her, she was just packing a change of clothes and a few bottles of that coppery liquid she saw earlier into her knapsack, humming a catchy tune to herself. Yet, sitting on the edge of her bed in her room wearing her jacket was, well, it was doing something to her. Amity wasn’t sure exactly what, but she wasn’t against it. She was exhilarated and calmed all at the same time. It was a strange sensation.  
“Okay - I’m all ready to go!” Luz turned to Amity with another wide grin on her face, so bright it outshone the sun on the hottest summer days. She really smiled a lot, Amity thought. It was cute. She has a cute smile.  
“Are you going to carry me?” Amity signed with one hand while running a hand through her minty hair, not caring if it came undone. The action mesmerized Luz, causing the taller girl to stop moving altogether. Amity noticed the shift of attention and felt her cheeks begin to heat. “What, is there something in my teeth? You do not have to carry me, I can walk, I was wondering because you have been doing that when we have to go anywhere and I assumed-”   
Luz placed her hands on top of Amity’s, stopping the flow of rapid signing and chuckling at her nervousness. “Yes, yeah don’t worry, I’ll carry you. Sorry, I just, uhm, I got distracted. But I’m ready to go if you are!” Amity let out a little breathe and gave a thumbs up, so Luz swung her back over her shoulders and, for the third time that day, scooped the green haired noble into her arms. Amity was pretty sure she wouldn’t make it a fourth time.   
Luz kissed her mother on the cheek and spoke to her in that strange yet beautiful language again, then she said her goodbyes. “Cuídate, mija.” Ms. Noceda said, and Luz replied with, “I will.” Time to visit this mystery inn they spoke about, Amity thought. Let’s hope this will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm shitty with schedules and rarely get inspiration, but I'm just trying this out. Thanks for all the support.

Eda was about ready to beat Hooty with a spoon ladle. She looked away for a second, and the dumb ass nearly ate her kid. It wasn’t often Luz visited these days, she was helping Camila with her growing business and who was she to complain? The owl lady could handle a few days without her mobile ray of sunshine. Or a few weeks. Hell, it’d been a month since she last saw the little Noceda and it was really dragging her down.   
So, when Eda heard the shrill shriek of Hooty and an equally loud squeal of surprise from King, she lifted her head up from the table to see her favorite scrawny teen fending off their attacks of affection. Oh, and one of the Blight kids, tightly wrapped in one of Luz’s nicer coats. Wait. A Blight? They don’t come around these parts, especially not to the older Clawthorne’s place.  
“LUZ! You’re back! Finally we can finish our training to become rulers of the known universe!” King was wagging his tail, waiting for Luz to pick him up, which she happily obliged. Once he was firmly nestled in her arms, he began amicably talking about how he had expanded his army. Of course, he meant when Eda took him down to the dump and he found a load of ratty thrown out toys.   
Luz giggled when Hooty wrapped himself around her legs like an anaconda, telling her a riveting story that involved a pinecone and several worms. Eda smiled to herself, she knew they all missed Luz around the Owl House. She supposed this was her cue, she was the kid’s mentor after all.

Amity was thoroughly confused. After she left the Noceda residence (or, rather, the Noceda hovel), she and Luz had walked a ways through the woods until they reached a house, if you could call it that.   
The structure seemed to have been built by an old watch tower ruin. A large stained glass window shaped like an eye seemed to stare outwards towards the forest, like a watchful guardian. A quaint blue roof covered the top of the cottage, with random assortments and knick knacks of owl paraphernalia dotted in or around the building. An owl shaped weathervane was hammered into the front of the roof, teetering dangerously in the wind. The small shed that was built off the left side of the house seemed simple enough, and Amity deemed it a storage for tools of some kind.   
The strangest thing, however, was the door into the bewildering abode. A long cylindrical shape was shooting out of a small hole in the door with great speed when her and Luz were within 30 feet or so. Riding atop the cylinder was a small canine-like creature donning a horned skull on its head, one of the said horns seemingly broken in half. Then, much to Amity’s surprise, the dog thing began to talk. 

“LUZ! You’re back! Finally we can finish our training to become rulers of the known universe!”   
In response to this, Luz gave a big grin and picked it up the way someone would hold a newborn baby, carefully and full of love. It spoke about armies and demons and the young Blight hadn’t a clue what the fuck was going on, even less so when the sentient noodle decided to join in on the converstaion. 

“HOOT we miSsed yoU, LuuuuZzz.” It shrieked while curling itself around the tan girl as if it were a boa constrictor. For good measure, it let out another milk curdling “HOOT.” After a few moments of the noodle telling an incredibly dull story about worms and sticks, Amity tapped Luz’s shoulder as if to remind her she was still there.

“Oh, right! Guys, do you know where Eda is? I need to talk to her for a sec.” At that notion, the skull wearing dog and weird shrill noodle seemed to notice her presence, turning to her in a mix of curiosity and distrust.

If she could speak, Amity would have screamed. The noodle had a face. Terrible beady black eyes and a curved beak greeted her with a “HOOT, a guest!” and she paled. This, this horrible bird tube was going to haunt her forever. How Luz stayed so calm while it stared so intensely at her. The skull dog was nowhere near as bad; a crooked row of teeth and a worn red collar were the only things of note. It was actually kind of cute if you looked at it from the right angle.

“Who is this? A recruit for my army?” 

Luz laughed, and placed him back on the ground. “No, this is Amity. She’s, uh, she might be staying here for a little bit.”

Suddenly, the door to the cottage burst opened and a peculiar woman began walking to the four of them. Something about her seemed eerily familiar, but Amity couldn’t seem to place it. She was wearing a torn red dress, with a golden gem seemingly hanging by an invisible chain around her neck, almost as if it had been placed inside of her sternum. Tights and boots a few shades darker than the dress were the rest of her outfit, and she walked with a owl staff in her left hand.   
As the woman grew closer, Amity could see the wild two toned gray hair and an equally wild pair of golden eyes. She smelled faintly of the earth and sky. The Blight just couldn’t shake this weird feeling of knowing her. The woman seemed to remind her of someone, but she couldn't quite place it.

“Hey kid, got my shit?”

Luz sported the largest grin on her face as she sprinted into the woman at full force. After a tight hug and many “I missed you”s later, she was finally introduced to the stranger.   
“Eda, meet Amity! We have wanted to ask if she could heal at the house, she has a pretty nasty scrape.” Luz chirped out excitedly, grabbing onto Amity’s hands. She did not blush. Okay, correction: she tried very hard not to blush.  
“Amity, huh. You wouldn’t happen to know an Edric and an Emira, would you?”   
At the mention of her siblings, who she admittedly missed dearly, Amity perked up and nodded.   
Remember what Ms. Noceda said about Eda’s past with BSL, she hesitantly signed, “They are my older siblings.”   
Eda grinned wide, a sharp canine poking out. “Wow, little mittens is actually real? I thought that was someone they made up. Nice to meetcha, now what the fuck are you doing out of your stony cage?”   
This made Amity pause. What was she doing? She hardly disobeyed her father, and she wasn’t supposed to talk to the lower class, much less have her wounds tended to by one. It was looked down upon, and she was sure she’d be in for a world of hurt once she returned home. If she returned home. Maybe there was something she could do to free herself after all.   
“Something came up. Can’t stay there.” The Blight signed after a few moments of consideration. Eda raised her eyebrow, as if she was asking her to elaborate. “Won’t stay there. Alador made a mistake and I will not tolerate ableist slander.”   
This seemed to satisfy Eda for the time being, because she nodded her head and turned towards the door. Luz was seemingly watching the two interact fascination, and once the conversation ended, she skipped and followed Eda inside the house. Amity guessed she was supposed to, as well.


End file.
